Beautiful Midnight
by SoullessFollower98
Summary: It's 2010, and Carlisle Cullen is struggling to keep his life from falling apart. When people from the year 4043 arrive at his doorstep, will it help him, or destroy him?
1. Chapter 1

Life had been chaotic ever since people from the future arrived.

As weird as that sounds, it really is never a good thing.

So we found out that in 2019 there's going to be a thing the future people call "The Crash" where anything oil based is going to blow up.

We're called "Rusties" and hoverboards have been invented.

There are "Uglies", "Pretties" and "Specials", and the world is very segregated.

We had found out all of this out from a man named David, who was from the year 4043. Most people would've doubted his story, but my family was used to the supernatural. We _were_ the supernatural.

Somehow, David was fine with everything about his situation, even being in the year 2010 instead of 4043, and that was surprising to me.

Maybe it was because I was not fine in _any_ way.

I was in the middle of a fight with my wife at the moment, and I hadn't really spoken in awhile.

Esme smacked me. "Listen to me!"

Only maybe three people in the house had any idea of what was going on with us. The rest thought we were as in love as ever.

It was probably the opposite.

Again, I was jealous of David. I wanted to be in his situation more than I wanted to live my own life. Apparently to the extremely depressed me, being ripped away from my home and taken two thousand years in the past was better than being alone and sad.

Esme smacked me again. "Listen to me. I don't know what's wrong with you, I don't know why you're depressed, but don't you dare try to bring me down with you!"

I looked at her for the first time since the conversation started. "_I'm_ purposely _trying_ to make _you_ as depressed and lonely as _me_?"

"Aren't you…?" She looked up at me and into my eyes, and I felt nothing. I was numb.

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not trying to do anything, so thanks for even giving a shit that I'm depressed. You know, all you're worried about is Y.O.U. You don't care that I'm lonely, you don't care that I'm depressed, all you care about is why _you're_ suddenly as depressed as I am, and you know what? I really don't care. I actually _want_ you to be depressed." It was the first thing I'd wanted in awhile. "I want you to feel the pain I'm in so you'll actually try to begin to understand the constant agony I go through!"

She just stared at me, dumbfounded.

Finally, she spoke. "Here's what I want, and you will do what I want. I want you to act like nothing is wrong. I want you to act like you love me, and I'll do the same. But actually, I want to get divorced. No, we're _going_ to get divorced. So just act, and try not to feel so depressed all the time."

I just nodded at her, feeling almost nothing once again. The only thing I felt was anger. Anger at Esme. How _dare_ she yell at me when I've been living in this constant hell for so long? It seemed like I've been unhappy for centuries. It probably _has_ been centuries.

Esme nodded at me, then walked out of our bedroom. (Her bedroom now I was guessing. Not that we ever used it.) I was left alone. Completely and utterly alone. And I hated it _so_ much.

I paced around my room for awhile after she left, then I wandered over to the window in my room.

I looked out to see my "children" playing in the snow.

Oh, how upset they'd get if they knew of the fighting I had been doing.

At least the last fight hadn't really gotten physical.

_Esme_ was the one hurting me. I would never hurt another living person. Technically we weren't living though. We were undead. Monsters, bloodsuckers, vampires.

We would live forever.

I would live forever in loneliness.

And she wouldn't care.

After almost a century of being with me, she wouldn't care that I was about ready to kill myself. She might even be the one to help me do it.

Someone knocked on my door then, and before I could say anything, I heard the door open.

"I heard the fight from outside," Edward whispered. "Nobody else did."

I sighed. "I don't know how long I can act, Edward."

Edward walked over to me and looked out the window, just in time to see Jasper push Emmett into a poorly constructed snowman. "Jasper and I are the only ones who know, dad. Jasper told me how horrible you feel."

_Alice doesn't know?_ I thought, not feeling like speaking anymore. _She must've seen Esme make the decision to kick me multiple times._

"No, Alice doesn't know. I've been going back and forth between going over to Bella's house to try and get back together with her for the past two weeks. To keep Alice preoccupied. And Jasper almost ate someone. For you, Daddy!"

I rolled my eyes. _Tell him thanks, I guess._

"I will. But really, dad…this has been going on for like a month now. But you guys haven't been happy for years. You just didn't…talk about it."

I looked over at him. "You call that talking?"

Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye, then went back to looking out the window. "No, I don't call that talking. You guys just didn't voice your unhappiness, okay? That's what I was trying to say."

I looked away from the window, then I went over and sat down on my bed. "I understand…"

Edward sat down next to me. "I hate seeing you like this, dad."

"I know, son. I'm sorry. I'm supposed to be the leader of this family and I'm falling to pieces." I looked down at my left hand and grimaced at my wedding ring.

Edward put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright, Carlisle. Don't you remember how upset I was after Bella and I got divorced?"

I nodded, remembering exactly what he was talking about. "I hated seeing _you_ like that."

"It seems as though none of us can find our true mates, hm?"

"Jasper and Emmett found there's," I muttered. "Well, _Alice_ found Jasper…"

"Rosalie found Emmett, as well," Edward said.

"Maybe we need to let our mates find us." I looked at him. "I found Esme at a morgue…I should've known that it wouldn't work out."

Edward laughed. "Yes, I suppose."

I smiled a little, though it was forced. "Why don't you go outside, Edward? I can tell you want in on that snowball fight."

"I'm gonna make you proud, Papa." Edward stood up, nodded at me, then bolted out of the room. A few seconds later I heard Emmett start screaming profanities, and Jasper laughing.

Did I want to know what Edward had done? I was guessing no…

I sat on my bed for a couple more minutes, listening to the sounds of the snowball fight outside. Everybody sounded so happy…why couldn't I be so carefree? Edward had gotten a divorce and he wasn't horribly depressed…though he hadn't spent even a decade with Bella… I had been with Esme for almost a hundred years, and still, it wasn't meant to be.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself from crying. In all honesty, it wasn't really _crying_, since there were no tears involved. But what else could I call it?

After I was pretty sure I wasn't going to have a meltdown, I laid down on my bed and curled up into a ball. This is usually what I did when I wasn't working. Nobody cared enough to question it, except Edward and Jasper.

Not even five minutes later, someone else was knocking on my door.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice small and weak.

"Jasper. We're all going hunting. Would you like to come with us or are you going to try and starve yourself?"

"Starve myself, thank you…"

I heard Jasper sigh. "Alright, whatever. You might as well watch David while we're gone, then."

"I don't see why he needs to be so heavily supervised," I mumbled. "He's a grown man."

"A grown man who is two thousand years in the past. It'd be like us around the time Jesus was alive."

I grimaced. That wouldn't be fun.

"I can feel your distaste," Jasper said. "So now you know how David should feel."

"But he doesn't, for some reason..."

"Nope. When you're done moping for a little bit, you can go check on him." Before I could answer, I heard Jasper walk away. A couple minutes later, I heard everybody running through the forest, their footsteps inaudible to other animals.

David was in the room down the hall from mine, his heartbeat and his breathing slow. I assumed he was sleeping, so I just laid down again, closed my eyes, and willed my body to let me fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"The fuck is this, Frizz?"

"It's a..." His grin widened, and his eyes got even bigger than they already were. "Time machine!"

I just stared at him. "What are we going to do with a time machine?"

"Go back in time. Duh."

"I am happy here, Frizz," I lied, "I do not want to go back in time." Something occurred to me then. "Where the _hell_ did you even _get_ this?"

Frizz's eyes twinkled, and his smile turned mischievous. "A place that I promised to keep shrouded in darkness."

A small smile took over my lips. Frizz was in a good mood. "Well why do you even wanna go back in time?"

"To see the Rusties, of course!" he exclaimed. "Prehistoric times! How fascinating!"

I held back a giggle. "Frizz, that's not prehistoric times. And it's almost two thousand years ago. I don't know if this thing could handle two thousand years." I lightly kicked the bulbous, rusty time machine.

"Don't hurt her!" Frizz cried, then he pushed me away from the giant contraption. "That might leave a bruise, Aya."

I just rolled my eyes.

Frizz grinned at that, then pulled grabbed my hand and pulled me into the time machine. He sat me down in one of the chairs, then shut the door.

"Frizz, we can't go back in time," I said. "I doubt this thing even works."

"Don't doubt her, Aya. She can do magical things." He started pushing random buttons on the control panel that was in front of us. At once the giant machine roared to life, making me jump.

When Frizz started _flying_ the thing, I got even more uneasy. "Frizz, c'mon, let's just go back home."

"Passenger, please put on your seatbelt," Frizz instructed, trying to sound like a Rusty pilot.

I couldn't help but giggle as I put on my seatbelt.

Frizz pressed two more buttons, then there was a deafening _boom_ and a jolting crash. I nearly fell out of my seat, and I would have, if it wasn't for my seatbelt.

"Are you alright, Aya-chan?" Frizz asked breathlessly. He was also shaking a little.

I nodded slowly, then unhooked my seatbelt. "Where _are_ we, Frizz?"

Frizz looked at the control panel. "Um. I think I put in 2010..."

"_2010_?!" I screamed. "Frizz, why the _hell_ would you put in 2010? What if this thing actually _worked_?"

"I thought you doubted her!"

I groaned and threw my hands up in the air. "It's not a girl machine, Frizz! Now please tell me where the _hell_ we are! We better be in Yokohama!"

Frizz got out of his seat and opened his door slowly. After a couple seconds, he gasped, then turned to look at me.

"What?" I stood up too and walked over to the door. What I saw made me gasp too.

We were in a _forest_. And it was buzzing with life. There were all kinds of plants, animals, just _everything_! This _had_ to be a dream!

Frizz stepped out of the bulky machine, and I slowly followed.

In the distance, there was an enormous house. There were several glass windows, orange colored wood, and…

"Is that a car?" Frizz cried, thinking the same thing as me. "There shouldn't be a car in Yokohama!"

"Frizz!" I snapped. "We're not in fucking Yokohama anymore!"

"Hello?" someone else asked then, their voice clear and beautiful. "Who's there?"

Then the most gorgeous man I had ever seen stepped out from behind a tree, and his bright gold eyes locked with mine. His hair was bronze, his skin exceptionally pale, and his clothes were…old fashioned.

"Hello…?" he asked again, and it was then that I realized he was speaking in English.

"Hello," I said, feeling odd and out of place. I was so used to speaking Japanese, even though I had done very well in my English class.

The strange, beautiful man took a step closer to me. "Who are you…?"

"Frizz Mizuno," Frizz blurted out. "Frizz Mizuno and Aya Fuse."

I repressed a sigh. Frizz had decided to not leave Radical Honesty, so he was still forced to blurt out the truth whenever he was asked a question.

The man looked over at Frizz with a confused expression on his face, then back at me. "Alright, well, my name is Edward Cullen." He held out his hand, and I just stared at him.

What did he want me to do with his hand…?

Should I…touch him? Or stroke his hand? Kiss it?

"Aya?" he asked. "I am pronouncing it right, aren't I?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes…there is really no other way to say it…"

Edward smiled, and pulled his hand back. "Of course. It is a very lovely name."

"Aya is my girlfriend," Frizz said randomly, and I guessed that he was feeling jealous and felt the need to tell the truth. Awesome.

"Oh." Edward's smile suddenly wasn't as big. "Well that's very nice. I hope you guys are happy together."

"Yes. We are." Frizz put his arm around my waist, and it seemed like he had completely forgotten about our biggest problem.

I had to bring it back up. "So where are we…?"

Edward looked confused again. "Forks, Washington?"

Washington? "I have no idea where that is."

"You don't?"

I shook my head.

"What year do you guys think it is?" Edward's gold eyes locked with mine again, and for a second I was too dazzled to answer.

I swallowed, then blinked a couple times. "It…it's 4043, right?"

Both of Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise, then they lowered a second later. "It's not 4043. It's 2010."

My eyes widened. "No. It can't be. Time machines don't actually _work_."

"I told you it would work…" Frizz muttered, and I fought the urge to kick him.

Edward coughed a little, bringing our attention back to him. "That is a _time_ _machine_?"

Before I could say anything, Frizz was blurting out, "Yes, I got it from Aya's older brother, Hiro."

_Hiro? Why the hell would Hiro have a fucking time machine?_

Edward's gold eyes looked back and forth between Frizz and I, then they settled on Frizz. "You got a time machine and set it to 2010? Why?"

"I wanted to go back in time," Frizz said quietly, and his arm tightened around me.

Edward's eyes suddenly got cold and hard. "So it's just a coincidence that someone else supposedly from the year 4043 arrived at our house a week ago?"

"Who?" I asked. "Maybe we know them?"

Edward looked at me, his eyes softening a bit. "David."

"You mean Tally Youngblood's David?" The whole mission with Tally had only been three years ago, and I could still remember David's imperfect features, since he was still an Ugly.

"I believe so, yes." Anything threatening about Edward had disappeared, and I hoped that was because he trusted us. "I guess it just must be a strange coincidence then."

Frizz nodded quickly. "Yes. I promise we will not harm you in any way."

"He can't lie," I said. "So whenever he says something, you know he's telling the truth."

"I'm part of Radical Honesty," Frizz explained. "Nobody in the group can lie. I am their…leader."

Edward just nodded slowly, processing everything we'd just told him. "Right…so…do you guys wanna come back to my family's house? Or do you just wanna go back to 4043?"

I looked over at Frizz, waiting for him to answer. I, personally, wanted to stay. If this man was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, I could only imagine what the rest of his family looked like.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk a little, but when I turned to look at him, he was staring at Frizz with a straight face.

"I would like to stay for a little," Frizz finally decided. "What about you, Aya-chan?"

I smiled. "I would also like to stay."

Edward didn't seem to mind us wanting to stay. "Excellent. You guys can just follow me." He started walking toward the giant house, and Frizz and I followed him.

It was weird walking through a forest, considering I've only ever read about them. It was also odd that there was a house in the _middle_ of a forest.

When we reached the house, it somehow became even more magnificent. I could actually see the furniture inside of it through the windows, and it was unlike anything I'd ever seen before.

Edward opened the door and walked inside, and Frizz and I slowly followed him, taking it all in.

The first thing I noticed when inside the house was three other people, lounging on a sofa in front of what I believed to be a TV.

"Hey, guys," Edward called, and everyone in the room turned to look at him.

I felt my jaw hit the floor.

They were all beautiful! Gorgeous! Angelic, even!

The first man I noticed had honey blond hair, that went to just above his shoulders. His eyes were almost the same shade of gold as Edward's, maybe a little darker. The second man had curly brown hair, so dark it was almost black. He was extremely muscular, and even though he was sitting, I could tell he was very tall. His eyes were the same gold color as Edward and the blond man's, but that was the only way you could tell they were related, besides their pale skin color. The third person sitting on the sofa was a small girl, her black hair short and spiky, almost making her look like a pixie. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were gold, but a different shade of gold than the others.

The girl stood up and walked over to us, though it looked more like a dance.

"Hello!" she chirped, her voice high, like ringing bells. "My name is Alice." She, like Edward, held her hand out, and I, again, just stared at it.

What was with these people and hands?

Alice, noticing that I was not going to touch her hand, pulled it back. "Oh, are you guys from the future too? David told us they don't shake hands in the future."

"Um, yeah, we're from the future," I mumbled. "My name is Aya, and this is Frizz."

"Frizz! What a neat name!" She pulled Frizz into her arms for a hug, and I looked over at Edward. He was just staring at Alice, the confused expression on his face comical.

Alice let go of Frizz, and his expression definitely beat Edward's. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was hanging open in surprise.

Alice turned to me next. "Aya is a beautiful name. I've never heard it before."

"It's Japanese," I said quickly, not wanting her to hug me. "So is Frizz."

"Maybe future Japan," the blond man muttered, walking over to us. "My name is Jasper."

"And I'm Emmett!" the other man called, not looking away from the TV. "Damn, Jazz, I owe you fifty bucks now…"

"Sorry about his rudeness," Jasper said, loud enough that Emmett would be sure to hear him. "He's watching the football game."

_Wow. Football. I read about that in Rusty class._ "It's fine…I guess…"

"Where's Rose?" Edward asked. "Before I left to go hunting she was with you guys."

"She made a bet with Em and lost," Jasper answered.

"Now she's in Ice Queen mode," Emmett added. "Not fun for me."

Edward chuckled, then looked over at me and Frizz. "Would you guys like to go upstairs and relax? Or talk to David?"

I was about to shrug and say "I don't know" but Frizz suddenly blurted out, "I'm starving!"

Oh _god_…Frizz was going to totally embarrass me in front of these beautiful people…


	3. Chapter 3

Someone knocked on my door, and I groaned and sat up.

"Who is it?"

"Edward. We have more company."

"From the future?" Wouldn't that be funny…

"Yes. From the future. Their names are Frizz and Aya."

Well then. "Are my doctor skills needed? Are they hurt?"

"No."

"Then I'm not coming down."

Edward sighed, then my door flew open, and he was next to my bed in a second. "You are going to be social. Esme is not downstairs, she is still out hunting. There is absolutely no reason why you can't come downstairs and say hi to the nice people."

"I don't want to."

"Not a good reason." Edward grabbed my arm, pulled me up so I was standing, then he dragged me out of my room.

I nearly tripped and fell when we were going down the stairs, and Edward had to hold onto me. I hadn't hunted in weeks, maybe even months, and while it was a little hard to be around humans, I could still do it. I just didn't want to hunt. I didn't want to be around Esme at all, and we usually all went hunting together.

When Edward and I got into the living room, the first thing I noticed were two, unnaturally large eyes, staring right at me. The kid looked like a freaking anime character. It was creepy.

The next two eyes I noticed where big brown ones. They were the appropriate size, for someone who was Japanese, and they were also staring at me.

I walked over to the girl with the big brown eyes and held my hand out. "Carlisle Cullen."

She just stared at my hand, looking unsure of what to do with it.

"Carlisle!" Alice cried, and she ran over to me and hugged me. "It's so good to see you!"

I looked over at Edward, my eyes hard. _Seems like Alice knows. Guess Jasper didn't almost eat enough people, hm?_

Edward rolled his eyes, then looked back towards the creepy anime boy and the girl.

I sighed, then looked at the girl again, and she was still just staring at my hand, which was still extended out towards her.

I immediately pulled it back. "Oh, right, I'm sorry. I forgot that people in the future don't shake hands."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, we…we don't. I'm Aya. Aya Fuse."

_Bond, James Bond._ "Well hello Aya."

I heard Edward chucking softly at my thoughts, and I almost smiled. _Almost._

"Frizz Mizuno," the anime boy said. "Aya is my girlfriend."

The girl's cheeks reddened, and she looked down at her hands.

I just patted Frizz on the back. "Good job."

Edward's chuckling got louder, but still not loud enough for Aya or Frizz to hear. I just rolled my eyes.

"What's your name again?" anime eyes asked. "Sorry, wasn't really listening when you said it the first time."

I looked up at Edward, wondering if this kid was an asshole, or just stupid.

"He can't lie," Edward mouthed at me, and I looked back at Frizz, his weird eyes still staring at me.

It didn't surprise me, really. David had told us that people in the future did really weird things to their bodies. "Surges" he'd called them. So according to David, I believed Frizz was a…"manga-head". Whatever the hell that was.

I managed a polite smile at Frizz. "My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle?" He wrinkled up his nose like a little boy who just ate horse shit. "That's a weird name."

Aya sighed and looked up at me, her big brown eyes locking with mine. "I'm sorry. He can't lie." Like Edward told me. "He'll just say whatever he thinks."

No, really? "That's quite alright, my name is kind of old."

"His dad's name was Judge," Edward said from across the room. "Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah." Frizz looked at me again, and I had to stop a shudder from traveling up my spine. "What are you, a Rusty?"

Had he forgotten that he was in 2010?

"Frizz," Aya whispered into his ear. "All of them are Rusties…"

I heard someone approaching the house then, and soon enough I realized it was Esme. I felt bad about being a coward who wasn't able to face his own wife, but I just didn't wanna have another fight with her. Whenever I saw her, we'd start fighting. If I avoided her, everything was fine.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs," I announced, not that anybody really cared. "It was nice meeting you two."

Before Edward could protest, or Frizz could say something else stupid, I bolted up the stairs and into my room. I may have been a little too fast to be considered human, but Esme had been at the door, and I _did not_ want to see that woman…

I didn't bother shutting my bedroom door, since I was almost positive nobody was going to come up here. Even if I did shut it, anyone who really wanted to talk to me could just open it right back up.

I sat down on my bed and looked out the window. It was nighttime now, but I could still see everything perfectly. I saw a small rodent of some kind look at me, but I didn't care enough to try and figure out what it was.

I didn't care about _anything_ anymore. Not quenching the burning thirst in my throat, not Esme, not work, not anything.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs pulled my attention away from the window, and when I looked at the doorway, Esme was leaning against it, her arms crossed over her chest.

"When did more people get here?" she asked, her tone only barely revealing her coldness towards me.

"While you guys were hunting, I think," I mumbled. "Edward found them."

Esme hesitantly came inside the room and shut the door. "Okay, well…the one with the big eyes freaks me out."

I smiled a little. "Me too."

Esme full out beamed at me, then she came over and sat down next to me. She pulled me into her arms for a hug, and I just sat there, confused.

"Not going to hug me back, Carlisle?" she asked, her voice warm, friendly…how I remembered it being.

"No…just…why are you hugging me?"

"Because…" She moved her mouth right up to my ear, making me shiver a little. "We're supposed to be acting like nothing is wrong, right?"

I nodded. "Yes…that is what you said…"

"Then _you_ have to act like it, Carlisle," she hissed, and I scooted away from her a little, but she just pulled me back into her arms. "No more running upstairs when I get home, okay sweetie?"

I swallowed. "O-Okay…"

She scooted away from me, still smiling, then she kissed my forehead, got up, and left.

_She terrifies me, Edward…_ I thought, knowing he could hear me. _I hate to admit it, but I can't deny it anymore._


	4. Chapter 4

Frizz and I had been at the Cullen's house for about a month.

David left two weeks ago, using the time machine he'd come here in. Frizz and I had said that we wanted to stay for just a little longer, because we were having a good time. The Rusties were so much more laid back than even bubbleheads. And while technology wasn't what it was in 4043, the things they had were still cool.

The only people I talked to, besides Frizz, were Edward and Alice. The rest of the family either ignored me, like Esme, or just wasn't around, like Rosalie. I'd only actually seen Rosalie once. I'd only seen Carlisle a couple times too, and that was when he was either going into his office, or his bedroom.

Frizz and I got the guest room on the second floor, near Edward's room. Frizz usually wasn't with me, like at home, but at least here I had people to talk to besides Moggle.

Sighing, I got up off the guest bed and went downstairs. It was empty, because the Cullen's had gone hunting. I didn't understand the concept of hunting. Why kill the animals for sport when in two thousand years they'll be extinct? Edward had told me that it was just a family tradition, and that while the new information did surprise them, it wasn't going to change anything right now.

I sat down on the sofa and stared at the black TV screen. I didn't know how to turn it on, nor did I really want to.

"Aya?" someone asked then, and when I looked at where the voice had come from, Carlisle was standing there.

"Carlisle." I stood up for some reason. "I thought you were hunting?"

He shook his head. "No, I haven't been hunting in a couple months now…"

"Oh, well…" Hell, what do I say now? "Do you want a sandwich?"

He seemed surprised. "What?"

I shrugged. "I think I can manage to make a sandwich, even though Moggle usually did that for me."

He was confused now. "Moggle?"

"My hovercam. It flies around, helps me with stuff, it can even lift me."

"Oh." Carlisle looked down at his hand and fiddled with the ring on his finger. "I guess I'll just have to wait two thousand years until we get one."

I nodded. "You will."

Then we just stood there. Awkwardly.

I had never really had a real…_conversation_ with Carlisle before. He just waved at me whenever he would see me. Now I was offering him sandwiches and talking about Moggle.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna just…go up…to my room…"

"No sandwich?" Why did I say that? Couldn't I just let the man go up to his room?

He smiled a little and shook his head. "No thanks."

"Your loss." Stop talking, Aya. "I make a kickass sandwich."

_Holy hell, I don't need Frizz to embarrass me! I can do it myself!_

"I bet you do." Carlisle chuckled and walked past me, and I heard his soft footsteps go up the stairs, then walk down the hall to his room.

For the next few days, I didn't really talk to anybody. Frizz, of course, was being Mr. Social and was always with either Emmett or Jasper. It was funny though, because they treated him like a baby brother, Frizz just didn't notice.

"Aya!" Alice knocked on the door to the guest room, then opened it and came in before I could say anything. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I scooted over so she could have room on the bed to sit. "Where's Frizz?"

"Playing MarioKart with Jazz." She smirked. "Anyway, remember what we talked about last week?"

I swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, but, listen, Alice, you don't need to bring it up, okay? Everything is fine…"

Last week I had confided in Alice in a problem I was having. She was the only girl that would talk to me, and she was very nice about it. But I had no idea why she was bringing it back up.

"Aya." Alice's usual bubbly, smiley face got even happier. "You're pregnant!"

_Oh hell._ "What? But…you…you gave me one of those stick thingies. And it said that I wasn't."

"It was a false positive!" Alice pulled me into her arms for a tight hug, and I wondered why she was so happy. Couldn't she tell that this was _not_ what I wanted?

"Alice." I tried gently pushing her away, but she just tightened her little arms around me. "Alice, this isn't what I want."

She let go of me and looked at me. "What? But Aya, you're having a baby."

"With Frizz."

Alice's smile grew even bigger and she nodded. "Yes! With Frizz! Your loving boyfriend!"

"Alice, I…" I sighed. "I'm not in love with Frizz anymore. I don't _want_ to have his baby."

Alice blinked a couple times, shocked.

"Oh…" she said quietly. "That changes things, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "It does…"

"Well…" Alice looked down at her hands for a couple seconds, then she looked back up at me. "Go see Carlisle. That's your best option right now."

"What? Why?"

"He's in his bedroom. And because, he's a doctor!" Alice stood up, grabbed my arm, yanked me up too, then pushed me out of the room.

I was dressed in my pajamas, which was a pair or short shorts and small tank top. Realizing this, I tried to get back into the room to change, but Alice shut the door in my face.

Well then.

I walked down the hallway until I reached Carlisle's room. I knocked, kind of quietly, and no one said anything.

_But Alice said he was in there…_

My senses left me for a moment, and I found myself opening the door, even though I had not been permitted to.

Carlisle _was_ inside, and he was…

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I cried, and I could feel my cheeks light on fire.

Carlisle had apparently just taken a shower, and he was in the middle of changing. So what I got to see was Carlisle, pretty much naked, except for his underwear.

He, of course, had noticed me, and now he was just staring at me, his eyes wide.

And I was just standing there. Not shutting the door or anything, just _standing_ there.

We stared at each other for at least a few minutes, until he blinked and quietly asked, "What do you need, Aya?"

"Um…" _What did I need? Why was I in here again? Oh my god, look at those abs…_ "I actually…forget…"

He sighed and shook his head, then he grabbed his pants off the bed, and pulled them on. He then walked over to the doorway, where I was still just standing, and leaned against the wall.

"Aya." He put his hand on my shoulder. "You wouldn't have come in here if you hadn't wanted something."

"I…I um…" _Think, Aya, think…oh yeah!_ "I'm pregnant."

_Did I really just say that to a shirtless man?_

Carlisle looked surprised for a second, then he composed himself. "You are?"

I nodded. "Yes, Alice gave me a stick thingy, and I peed on it-" This could not get worse. "-and it said that I wasn't pregnant, but then Alice just told me that I actually am, and she told me to come see you."

"So you knock once, then burst into my room while I'm changing?"

"I'm so sorry about that," I said quickly. "My hand was just suddenly opening the door without me telling it to, and I would've stopped it if I could."

So…was I coming off as cute or stupid?

I hope to god cute…

Carlisle just stared at me for a moment, and then his eyes flickered down to my stomach, then back to my face.

"It's Frizz's, yes?" he asked, and I nodded again. He nodded as well, then turned away from me and started pacing around his room. "Do you know how far along you are?"

I shook my head. "No. I only started thinking I was pregnant because I missed my…" I stopped talking, because I had realized I had been about to say the word "period".

Carlisle stopped pacing and looked at me. "It's alright, Aya. I'm a doctor, remember?"

I swallowed. "Yes, of…of course."

He motioned for me to go on.

"Well, I missed…I missed my period…" I looked down at my hands. "And my l-last one was six weeks ago…"

"You really are late, aren't you?" he murmured, then he cleared his throat. "Right, well, however Alice managed to figure out that you were pregnant, just believe her. She's usually right about things."

"Okay…will…will you help me?" For some reason I was worried he wouldn't help me, that he would just leave me to deal with this by myself…

He must've seen the terrified expression on my face, because he walked over to me and hugged me. My face was pressed against his chest, right where his heart was, and I expected to hear the thump of his heartbeat, but I heard nothing.

"You don't want this, do you, Aya?" Carlisle whispered. "Do you even love Frizz anymore?"

I felt tears try to leak out of my eyes, and I tried to stop them, but they came anyway. "N -No…I don't…but now I'm stuck with him…"

"You're not stuck with him…silly girl." He rubbed my back. "He'd probably run if you told him you were pregnant, anyway…"

I looked up at him. "Is…is that what you would do? If Esme told you she was pregnant?"

He chuckled. "No. Her being pregnant isn't the reason I'd run away screaming."

"Then…why…?"

He smiled, shook his head, and said nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran through the forest at full speed, my body so weak that I was actually panting.

It had been three months since I'd hunted. Everything looked good now. Aya, Frizz, even a stray dog I'd seen wandering through the forest.

I needed to hunt. _Now_.

I smelled a herd of deer in the distance, and I bolted toward them. In no time I could hear them all, running away from me.

But…they shouldn't be running away yet. I wasn't that close to them. Had my panting alerted them of my presence?

Suddenly I realized what had made them run away. Someone had already gotten to them, because in front of me I could see a deer carcass lying on the ground.

And then I smelled her.

_Esme_.

I felt hands on my back, and soon I was falling forward, my body so weak that it couldn't stable itself. I ended up face first in snow and dirt, and Esme chuckled from behind me.

"You didn't hunt for _months_ because of _me_? I have that much power over you?"

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at her. "Are these your true colors, Esme? Or did you just recently turn evil?"

"Evil? Please, Carlisle, I'm just treating you like you deserve to be treated."

I laid my head down on the cold, wet ground and closed my eyes. "Cheating husbands deserve to be treated this way…not loyal ones."

Esme sighed. "Listen, people are coming, people who don't know I hate you-" That was new information. "-so you're going to go back to the house."

"And if I don't?"

"Haha, please." She leaned down, grabbed the front of my shirt, and yanked me up so I was standing. Then she looked me straight in the eyes, and I was jealous that her irises were honey gold, while mine were a soulless black.

"Listen," I said before she could growl or snarl anything at me. "I faced my fear and actually came out of the house when I _knew_ you guys would be hunting. So let me at least have one deer. I need it."

"You're afraid of coming out of the house because of me?" Esme was silent for a moment, then she laughed. "Oh Carlisle…my little puppet…go home."

"I kinda _need_ to hunt and-"

"_Now_," Esme snarled. "I can hurt you, Carlisle. You're so weak."

When I didn't move or say anything, Esme growled, then I tore her hands from my shirt and ran back to the house.

It was horrible how much she scared me. I felt so weak, defenseless…it was like when I was with her, I was a different person. I could be strong to everyone else. Just not Esme.

I bolted into the house and ran straight into the bathroom for some reason. I made sure to do so quietly, just in case someone was to hear me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, even Edward.

How could Esme do this to me? We'd at least been civil before, and now she terrified me.

I sighed and leaned back against the bathroom door, and that's when I heard the water running. I slowly looked over at the shower, and it was on, and someone _was_ in it.

_Oh shit._ Was I really that weak that I couldn't hear the _shower_? I needed to fucking _hunt_! But noo, I can't, my evil wife won't let me!

I groaned, somehow forgetting that I was in the bathroom with another person, and then I heard Aya quietly ask, "W-Who's there?"

Oh _no._ This was not happening. I could _not_ be the creepy doctor who looked at his patients while they were in the shower.

Did some doctors actually do that? And was Aya even my patient?

I saw Aya start to move to the edge of the shower, probably to look and see if anyone was in the bathroom, and I looked around, panicking.

What if she saw me? What if I saw her?

I, for some reason, ran to the other side of the room, so when she peeked out of the shower, I would be behind a wall.

Why didn't I just _leave? _That was easier than hiding from her!

Aya sighed in relief, then I heard the shower curtain rustle. A couple seconds later, the water turned off, and my eyes widened.

Holy _hell_! This girl was going to be scared of me after this! She was going to think that I was a rapist or something!

Since the water was off, and opening the door would be too loud and obvious, I had no other choice but to cram myself into the towel closet. I quietly shut the door just as Aya was stepping out of the tub, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to even see anything through the crack in the door.

_You're disgusting, Carlisle,_ I thought, angry at myself. _You want to look, don't you?_

Curiosity got the best of me for one second, and then I was opening my eyes and peeking out of the crack in the door.

If I had looked _one_ second later, I would not have seen Aya's…backside.

She wrapped the towel around herself, then walked over to the sink, and since that was out of eyeshot, I couldn't see her anymore.

I just closed my eyes and chastised myself on being such a pervert until I heard her open the door and leave. I hesitantly took a step out of the closet, and on the floor in front of me was one of Aya's bras.

_You're really a pervert now_.

I heard Aya walking back down the hall, most likely to get the bra that I was _still_ staring at, and I quickly squeezed myself back into the closet.

Just as I had predicted, Aya walked back into the bathroom, and I could see her little hand reach down and pick up the bra. Then she walked out again, and when I heard the guest bedroom door close, I stepped out of the closet _again._ I didn't see any more clothes lying on the floor, so I figured I was clear to leave.

I ran out of the bathroom and bolted into my room, shutting my door behind me. Then I just laid down on my bed and continued to chastise myself.

How could I be so _stupid_? So…perverted? I _was_ the creepy doctor who looked at his patients while they were in the shower! Okay, I didn't see her _in_ the shower, but I saw her forty seconds afterward.

A couple minutes into the chastisement, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called, wondering who could possibly want anything to do with me. Was it Esme coming to start a fight with me? Or Jasper coming to tell me that I was "too depressed"?

The door slowly opened, and Aya walked in, her hair wet. She smelled absolutely _delicious_, and the only reason I hadn't noticed sooner was because of how panicked I'd been in the bathroom.

"I…I'm sorry for disturbing you…" she mumbled, looking at the floor. "I, just, um, wanted to come see you…"

"Why?" I asked. There was always a reason someone wanted to speak with me, or see me. I wasn't the best company these days, so my family tended to avoid me. Except for Edward. He was weird.

"I…" She noticeably swallowed, then took a hesitant step towards me. "I t-threw up…"

"Oh," I said. "Morning sickness?"

"I…I don't know," she stammered. "Maybe…?"

"Probably." I sat up a little. "Would you like to sit down?"

Aya nodded a little, then she quickly walked over to the bed at sat down. She was barely even on it, and she was at the corner furthest away from me.

"You can actually _sit_ on it. And you can also sit _next_ to me." I patted the spot beside me.

I realized then that if I wanted to look _less_ like a rapist, I shouldn't say or do such creepy things.

Aya stood up, then she hopped onto the bed and pulled her knees up to her chest. I just held my breath, unsure of why I invited her to sit _right_ next to me when I was unimaginably thirsty.

We sat there in awkward silence until I cleared my throat.

"So…have you told Frizz about the baby yet?"

Aya shook her head. "No. He just thinks I'm fat."

I looked down at her stomach, as much as I could see since her legs were in the way, then I looked back up at her face. "You're not showing too much."

"He told me to cut down on the 'fattening Rusty treats.'"

Frizz was actually _that_ stupid. "Well that's not nice."

"I know…" Aya sighed, then she put her head in between her knees. "He just makes me want to scream sometimes."

I didn't say anything because I couldn't. If I was going to answer her, I would need to breathe a little.

Bracing myself for the fire that was sure to ignite in my throat, I took a deep breath.

Oh _god._ Was she my singer? Or was I just _that_ hungry?

Well, I had air now. I could talk to her for a little bit more.

I looked over at her, and she had uncurled from the little ball she had been in. She was leaning her head against the headboard of my bed, and her eyes were drooping.

Was she tired?

Her eyes actually closed for a moment, but she forced them back open.

"Aya," I said slowly, "would you like me to help you back to your room?"

She nodded, then swung her feet around to the side of the bed. Then she started falling forward, and I reached over and grabbed her and pulled her back next to me. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was slower than it had been a minute ago.

She had fallen asleep sitting up?

Just as I was about to pick her up and carry her back to her room, she seemed to fall over a little, and she ended up leaning her head against my chest.

I just sat there, unsure of what do to.

She seemed comfortable, but shouldn't I move her _away_ from the blood hungry vampire who hadn't hunted in three months? It's not like I couldn't just hold my breath for the rest of the night, but did she even want to be near me like this? I was guessing not.

I wrapped my arms around her, getting ready to carry her back to her room again, but she just seemed to…squish herself _closer_ to me.

So now we were cuddling. How did _that_ happen?

I just sighed and closed my eyes, giving up on taking her back to her room. It was obvious that she was going to sleep with me for the night. Not that I minded. I was sure Frizz would though. Even if she didn't even love him anymore, he would still probably have a fit if he saw his girlfriend cuddling with a much more attractive man.

She was _way_ out of his league…

Why was I thinking about this? How pretty Aya was and how stupid looking Frizz was should not matter to me. It _didn't_ matter to me.

I sighed again, and Aya just repositioned herself a little, her head still resting against my chest.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up alone in Carlisle's bed, the sheets wrapped around me tightly. Everything smelled like him, and I found myself taking a deep breath and letting his scent filter through me.

Had he slept with me last night? The last thing I remembered, I was getting up to go my room and…that was it.

But here I was, still in Carlisle's room, wrapped up in his wonderful perfume…

Why was I thinking like this? Carlisle smelled fine, _normal_, nothing to have an orgasm over…

I shook my head, then got up and went downstairs. The first thing I noticed was Jasper and Emmett playing video games, and Frizz watching. Rusty video games were so much different than normal video games, but they were still fun. Emmett and Jasper were playing the…Wii, if I wasn't mistaken.

Emmett noticed me first. "Hey girly. Wanna play with Jazz and I?"

"Are you crazy?" Jasper asked. "We'd crush her. It wouldn't be fair."

I hesitantly walked over to them and sat down on the couch, next to Frizz. "Sure, I'll play."

"See, she's not afraid," Emmett said. "I bet she'll beat our asses till they bleed."

Jasper just rolled his eyes.

A couple minutes later, there was a white controller in my hand with a bunch of strange buttons.

"Hold it sideways," Emmett instructed. "We're going to be racing, so it's going to be your steering wheel."

"Unless you would like a chuck," Jasper said. "Though wheels are easier for beginners."

I looked back and forth between them, my mind not knowing what to choose.

"Go with the wheel." Emmett reached over and turned the controller sideways in my hands. "Okay, now press this button to go-" Emmett pointed to a button with a little 2 on it. "-and press this to use your item." Emmett pointed to a button on the back of the controller.

I nodded slowly. "Okay, so…I just…turn it? Like a steering wheel? While pressing 2?"

"Bingo!" Emmett smiled widely at me, then he turned his attention back towards the TV. "Okay Jazz, press three player."

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing," I said. "People in the future don't drive cars."

"It's easy." Jasper pressed a button, then we were at the character choosing screen. "Just turn the Wii remote the way you want to go."

We all chose our characters (I was Rosalina, whoever the hell that was, Jasper was "Donkey Kong" and Emmett was "Waluigi") and our first race was "Mushroom Gorge".

I had never heard of anything like this, but it was fun. Jasper and Emmett apparently played this a lot, so they had come up with weird names for the characters. So halfway through the race, Emmett was screaming "DAMN YOU ACID TRIP MONKEY!" at what appeared to be Donkey Kong dressed in weird clothes.

I only raced for one race, though, and after that I passed my remote off to Frizz, who was more than willing to play. I just sat and watched them, until Carlisle came down, and for some reason I was distracted by him.

He didn't look special or anything. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was brushed, yet messy at the same time. Whenever his dark eyes would flicker over to me, my heart would skip a beat, then nearly beat out of my chest.

There was no reason for me to be acting like this. So I slept in his bed. He probably got up and left, wanting to let me sleep alone. But really, the only reason I'd slept so well was because I felt comfortable and safe when I was near another person. And how could you not feel safe near Carlisle? Or any of the Cullens, for that matter. They just…looked like protectors.

I suddenly started to feel nauseous. Was that what pregnancy was like, you just felt nauseous out of the blue? Maybe it was when you were pregnant with Frizz Mizuno's baby…

I started to get up so I could go to the bathroom, but Frizz caught my arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his big eyes looking oddly concerned. "You look pale."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle look over at me, and my heartbeat proceeded to speed up. "I'm fine, Frizz, I just have to go to the bathroom…"

"Oh. Okay." Frizz's concern vanished, and he turned back to the TV, where he, Jasper, and Emmett were still playing Wii.

Carlisle, however, was still looking at me, and I quickly crept out of the living room, making sure to not disturb the boys' game.

By the time I got to the bathroom, my stomach was churning. Any chance of me not throwing up yesterday's dinner was gone, and I couldn't even make it to the toilet.

I vomited in the sink, feeling slightly better, but not much. I stayed in there, though, for a couple more minutes, just to make sure I wasn't going to puke again.

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom, Carlisle was standing across the hall, leaning against the wall.

I just stood there, staring at him, unsure of what to do.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked after a couple minutes of us awkwardly staring at each other.

I nodded slowly, then coughed a little, trying to find my voice. "Yeah. I'm good. Just had to go to the bathroom."

"You threw up."

I felt my cheeks burst into flames, and I looked down at the floor. "Well, yeah, I did…"

"Why is that embarrassing?"

"I…I don't know…exactly…"

"Again, are you alright?"

I looked back up at him, and his eyes immediately locked with mine. They were black, but somehow I could tell that wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to have those eyes. He just…did. But why?

"Aya?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Tell me you're alright please."

I blinked a couple times, and looked at anything except his eyes. "I'm…I'm alright…"

Oh, _god_, had I just been staring at him with a stupid, blank expression on my face? Who _does_ that?

I turned to my left and quickly walked down the hallway to my room without saying another word. I made sure not to look back at him, because if I did, I would turn right back around.


	7. Chapter 7

_Damn it, where is that little thing?_

I ran outside, too fast for Frizz or Aya to realize I had even been in the living room, and grabbed Alice's arm.

She sighed and turned around, expecting me. "What?"

"This is getting too much for me. Either tell me that they're going to leave, or it's going to _stop._"

Alice smirked. "I can't tell you either."

"Then you obviously know something?"

"Yep. Like – oh! It's going to start snowing! How wonderful!" She started spinning around in circles like a ballerina just as it started snowing.

"Alice!" I snapped. "Please. Stay focused."

She sighed, then crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want me to tell you?"

"What do you see, Alice?"

I saw images flickering in her mind, obviously some of her recent visions, but she covered them up with other images, less important ones. Such as what Frizz was going to eat for dinner later.

"I don't care about what the little freak is going to eat for dinner," I nearly growled. "Tell me about what I want to know."

Alice sighed again, but the earlier images started flickering into somewhat of a movie, and I paid close attention.

It was Aya and Carlisle. They were outside, close to where Alice and I were standing now, in front of the porch. It was raining, and they were both soaking wet, which was unnecessary because they could just go onto the dry porch.

Aya was farther away from the house than Carlisle was, but Carlisle was walking towards her. Soon he was in front of her, and he was grabbing her arms, pulling her closer to him…

He was kissing her. I couldn't say _they_ were kissing, because Aya seemed frozen with shock, and she wasn't really kissing him back, from what it looked like.

Suddenly, Alice's thoughts seemed to shift, and I could immediately tell that she wasn't remembering a vision she'd had. She was imagining things now.

The scene was still the same, except it wasn't Aya and Carlisle kissing, it was Alice and Jasper. And Jasper was taking off Alice's shirt…

"STOP!" I cried. "Jesus Alice! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry!" She took a step away from me for some reason. "That vision just…emits those kinds of feelings. And whenever I feel like that, Jasper usually comes running."

"Are you fucking serious?"

Before she could answer, Jasper was running outside, picking Alice up, and carrying her back into the house.

_Wow…_

Usually I'd be laughing my ass off, but today was just not my day.

Apparently, a couple nights ago when we'd all been hunting, Aya had slept with Carlisle. No sex. Just sleeping. And he wasn't even sleeping! He was just watching her, which was insanely creepy.

Okay, I know I'm not exactly one to talk, with Bella and everything, but in my defense Carlisle was just a bit creepier than me. As he was like…400. While I was 100. (I was rounding, mind you.)

Anyway, the next day, Aya was acting different. Different as in she was acting like a fucking school girl who had a crush. Not that Carlisle was acting any better. She would peek at him, notice that he was looking at her, then look away. And her heartbeat was probably a consistent 180 beats per minute.

So then she apparently went and threw up, not that I was paying much attention to her, and Carlisle followed her, to make sure she was okay, and she ended up going into her room in the middle of the conversation.

Or so I've gathered from Carlisle's thoughts.

But Jasper and I had come up with the conclusion that Aya and Carlisle were getting crushes on each other. For some reason they just didn't realize it. Aya because she was being loyal to Frizz, even though she had admitted to not being in love with him, and Carlisle because Esme scared the shit out of him.

Today it was unbearable though. Carlisle was moping around the house for "no reason" and Aya had locked herself in her room.

Though Carlisle didn't know why he was moping. He didn't even register that he had underlying feelings for the girl because it didn't make sense to him. He was used to being miserably married to Esme and not finding any other woman even remotely attractive. Yes, he was afraid of her, but he still loved her. Even if it was just a little bit.

Now, Aya, on the other hand…

School girl crush. Easy identification. She didn't love Frizz anymore, and Carlisle had grabbed her attention. Now I could tell from her thoughts that she wasn't the type of girl that had had a million boyfriends. No, I'm sure she had been planning on just staying with Frizz for the rest of her life.

But things change.


	8. Chapter 8

_Come on, Aya, you can do this. It won't be that hard. You are a strong, confident woman._

I took a deep breath, then opened the door to the guest room. Frizz was lying on the bed, playing with Edward's "3DS".

He looked up when I shut the door behind me. "Hey Aya-chan."

Oh. Wow. Japanese. I'd been so used to speaking English lately.

"Hey Frizz, can I talk to you about something?" I sat down at the end of the bed, and he turned off the 3DS and set it next to him.

"What's up?"

Cool and casual. That's what Frizz was, wasn't it? I always thought so. So laid back… But that's not what Frizz was. Frizz was ignorant. Ignorance is bliss, right? Well, that was Frizz in a nutshell.

"Aya?" Frizz snapped his fingers a couple times. "Earth to Aya. You wanted to talk about something?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out, and it almost felt like a brain surge was telling me to say it.

Frizz's expression would've been humorous to a bystander. His mouth was a perfect _O_ and his big eyes were even bigger.

"Pregnant?" he breathed. "Oh hell, Aya. How did that happen?"

"I don't know Frizz. How _could_ that happen?"

"Well…well when…?" Frizz asked. "I mean, the last time we…it was a couple months ago…"

"You answered your own question, Frizz."

"Oh god…" He stood up and started pacing around the room. "Aya, I can't do this. I can't be a parent."

I stood up and caught his arm, and he looked at me. "Frizz, I know, just…try?"

He was silent for a couple seconds, then his eyes flickered away from me, and he shook his head. "No. I can't. I don't want this."

"Didn't you want it eventually…?"

He took my hand, which was still gripping his arm tightly, off his arm and began pacing around the room again. "No, I never wanted it. I never wanted _this_." He motioned toward my stomach.

"Can we just try…?" I asked, my voice quiet. "I'm willing to at least try…"

Frizz seemed to consider it for a minute, then he shook his head. "No. I can't. I can't do this, Aya!"

I felt tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, but I blinked them away. "Frizz, please…it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."

"No, it's not!" Frizz cried, and I took a step away from him. "Aya, we're going to have a _baby._ A fucking baby, Aya! I don't _want_ a baby!"

"Frizz, please, calm down!" I reached out and grabbed his hand. "I was freaking out at first, too, but Alice and Carlisle helped me. If you just give yourself some time to-"

"Wait a second," Frizz said, interrupting me. "You're telling me that you told _Carlisle_ you were pregnant before you told me?"

I let go of his hand. "I-I did, but that's only because Carlisle is a doctor."

Frizz started pacing around the room again. "I can't _believe_ this. Telling _Carlisle_ before you tell me… I can't do this, Aya. I have to leave." He started heading for the door, but I grabbed his shirt, causing him to stop.

"Please don't go," I nearly begged. "If not for me, then for our baby."

"Now you're using the kid as a guilt trip. Fan-fucking-tastic, Aya. Really."

"No, Frizz, wait-" I started to say, but he was already walking out of the room and going downstairs.

I followed him, and soon we were both outside, Frizz heading towards the part of the woods where our time machine was.

_Oh no._ "Frizz! Wait, please!"

He didn't even turn around. He just kept walking, deeper and deeper into the woods. And I kept following him.

Soon we were both standing in front of the massive time machine, Frizz closer to it than me.

He looked back at me. "Aya, I just _can't_ do this."

I swallowed and took a deep breath, still trying to keep tears from spilling from my eyes. "Frizz, please, you're overreacting. It's going to be alright, I promise…"

Frizz shook his head, then he opened the door to the time machine and climbed in. "Aya, you know I love you, right? If I stayed…" He looked down, probably trying to think of the right words. "If I stayed, that would change. Too much would be different."

"Please, Frizz," I begged. "I can't do this alone. I need you. I _need_ you! And so does our baby!"

Frizz looked up at me, his big eyes filled with sadness. Was it hurting him to do this to me?

He shut the door then, and through the window I could see him pressing several buttons. Then the whole thing started to shake, and I backed away.

Then there was an explosion of sound, and the time machine, and Frizz, was gone.

I just stood there for a couple minutes, thinking that Frizz was going to realize he was being crazy and come back. But nothing happened. I was just standing there in the woods, alone.

A couple minutes later I heard someone walk up behind me, but I was still just staring at the spot where the time machine used to be.

"Aya?" Carlisle asked. "What happened?"

"Frizz left," I said, surprised that I wasn't crying when earlier I'd been so close. "I told him I was pregnant, and he ran. Like you said."

I heard Carlisle moving, then he was coming into my line of sight. He kneeled down in front of me so we could be eyelevel, and he took my hand and held it.

"Aya, it's going to be alright. You can stay with my family and I as long as you need. You can stay with us indefinitely, I wouldn't mind. Just please, don't cry. I can tell you're close to tears, but you didn't love Frizz anyway. Right?"

"I wanted him to try," I whispered, and I let the tears I'd been holding back fall freely. "I wanted him to try, and he wouldn't. He just _wouldn't_!"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me and pressed my face into his chest. And I just cried.

Frizz had left, left me to do all of this by myself…and I couldn't. I couldn't do this. It was too much for one person to face alone, and he _had_ to realize that. The only reason I hadn't immediately freaked out about the whole thing was because I thought Frizz would be there for me!

A couple minutes of crying later, I felt Carlisle pick me up. I took my face out of his chest and looked around to see that he was going back to the house. He walked inside, and everybody in the living room immediately looked over at us. Everybody consisted of Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper, and they were watching TV.

Esme got up and walked over to us then, and I pressed my face back into Carlisle's chest, feeling afraid for some reason.

"What are you doing, Carlisle?" Esme asked, her tone quite obviously showing her annoyance. "Put that Asian bimbo down and-"

"_Enough_, Esme," Carlisle growled, interrupting her. "_Aya_ is going through a hard time, and over the months that she has been here she has become a friend of mine, and I think it is acceptable that I try to comfort her. So, if you don't mind, I think Aya and I will be going upstairs now." I felt Carlisle start walking again, and before I knew it I heard his bedroom door opening, then closing.

He gently set me down on one side of the bed, then he sat on the other side.

We didn't say anything for a couple minutes, silent tears still streaming down my face. Then Carlisle cleared his throat.

"You know, I've always wanted to have kids."

I turned to look at him, and he was already turned to face me. "D-Don't you already have Edward, and Alice, and…you know…the rest…?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, and I love them very much. But they're my adopted children. I want a child that is _mine_."

"Then why don't you have one?"

"Esme," Carlisle said sadly. "Even if she could, she wouldn't want to have kids."

"She can't have kids?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No, she had some complication when she was younger, and she is not able to have children. I'm not going to get into it, as you probably wouldn't understand."

I looked down at my hands, his words making me feel ignorant. Who says I wouldn't understand?

"Aya." Carlisle put one of his cold hands on my arm, and I immediately shrunk away. "Aya, please. Did I say something?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine…just…why do you want to have kids?"

"I want to see the mixture of myself and my soul mate grow up and have a wonderful life. I want to watch, knowing _I_ created the miracle. Yes, I love my adoptive children so much, but…to see my love holding our child in her arms? There's almost nothing I could wish for more."

"You want to see Esme hold your child in her arms," I whispered. "But that will never happen…"

"No, I don't want that." I felt Carlisle reposition himself. "Esme is not my soul mate. She is merely a mistake that I made many years ago."

I looked back up at him, my eyes wide with shock. I never imagined him saying something so cruel.

Carlisle noticed my expression and looked away from me. "Esme and I are getting divorced. So no, I don't want to see her hold my child in her arms. I'm not sure if there is a woman on this Earth who is destined to be my soul mate. Destined to hold my beautiful baby in her arms…" He trailed off, his voice filled with sadness.

I hesitantly reached up and pushed a couple stray hairs off his forehead, and he looked down at me, his gold eyes wide.

Wait, _gold_ eyes? How had I not noticed the change from black to gold?

"Your eyes…" I said quietly. "They're gold…"

His eyes closed, and my breathing sped up a little. My heart was hammering in my chest, and though I wanted to look away from him, I couldn't.

Why did I have to touch him? He always flinched when I made any movement towards him. Not that I've tried to touch him a lot. He just always acted like my skin was on fire.

I took my hand away from his face and looked down. Looked anywhere but his beautiful gold eyes.

After a couple minutes of awkward, nerve-wracking silence, Carlisle sighed.

"Go to sleep, Aya. You've had a long day."

"All I did was sit downstairs and pretend to watch TV," I mumbled. "It took me three hours to get enough courage and talk to Frizz…"

"He doesn't deserve you, Aya," Carlisle said, and when I looked up at him, his now gold eyes were soft. "A man who abandons his girlfriend two thousand years in the past is not worth it."

I smiled a little, just now realizing that Frizz _did_ leave me stranded two thousand years in the past. Just because I was pregnant. What an overreaction.

"Sleep, Aya," Carlisle said again. "I can tell you're tired. Your eyelids are drooping."

I sighed, nodded, then started to get up to go to my room.

But Carlisle caught my arm.

"Stay." Carlisle's gold eyes were pleading. Begging. Willing me to stay with him.

Why?

Despite my confusion, I laid down, and Carlisle put one of his arms around me. I looked up at him, even more confused than before, and he gave me a little half smile.

"You need a friend right now. I would like to be that friend, if you like."

I nodded again, then closed my eyes, finally feeling how tired I was.

The last thing I thought before I drifted off to sleep was _Friend? Why not more than that..?_


End file.
